A Quiet Depression
by Fragile Tension
Summary: There's a stillness to his features, it isn't right, not for him. And a blue eye lets slip its anguish. A violet set of eyes watches, concerned. If you're not careful you can drown in your pain.


Raenef sat quietly in his room, staring down at the floor. He smiles slightly and then lets the brittle thing slip off of his face, he didn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve to smile, doesn't deserve to be happy. He isn't quite sure _why_. He just _knows_ and as much as he knows that it doesn't make any sense, he accepts it. He sighs and slides the blond hair covering his eyes away. He looks tired, and sore in an emotional way. When he gets up and moves across the room his movements suit more to an old man than a young boy of sixteen.

He smiles again in a tired way at the clothes inside his closet, he doesn't get dressed, only shuts the wood door and goes back to sit on his bed, staring out the window. The bright day mocked him, he waved his hand, and rain fell. He shifted a little, getting comfortable and then watched the rain. He did this often, more often now then before. The villagers were starting to worry, there would be flooding soon if their demon lord didn't feel better.

Raenef got up and walked over to his bookshelf, the one that Eclipse had recently installed so his lord could read and keep up with his studies in his current condition. Erutis and Chris were already gone, off to live their own lives. Perhaps that was part of what was making Raenef so sad. He got out a book of faerie tales that he knew the real faeries would resent.

He read about a princess asleep and awakened by her hero's true kiss. He was cut by the thorns and alas, fell when she awakened. She let out a cry of grief seeing her rescuer lying on the floor, cold, pale, and unmoving. He let wept and her tears ran over his cheek, wiping the small drop of blood from where it rested on the prince's cheek. He stirred and then groaned, the princess cried out in joy, and for the both of them it was a happily ever after. Raenef threw the book across the room. Than he put his head in his hands and tried to quell the pain in his heart.

The room lit up with lightning and Raenef glanced back towards the window just as more lightning flashed down and thunder rumbled. The lightning was close. Almost too close for comfort. The villagers were probably hiding in their huts, cowering in fear. Raenef almost laughed.

He got up and walked past the crumpled book, giving it a saddened glance, than he opened the heavy oak door that led to his bedroom and walked out into the hallway. Everything was dark but Raenef didn't bother summoning some light to light his way. If he tripped and broke his neck falling down the stairs, so much for the better. He looked around with his blue eyes almost shining in the dark, his blond hair hanging down from its usual ponytail and swaying down near his back as he put one foot in front of the other and started to walk.

He reached the stairs with little difficulty; he looked down to the marble tiling down on the ground floor. For a minute he almost wanted to jump off of that landing, to land crumpled on the floor below him. He didn't, instead he tripped over the hem of the cloak covering him and protecting him from the chill of the castle at night. His wish had come true, he went tumbling down the stairs with little more than a small sigh, as if he had seen this coming.

He rolled over and over feeling the ligaments in his leg tear and his wrist snap back in an outward position. And suddenly the pain washed over him as he kept falling down the stairs. Letting loose a scream he didn't stop screaming even as he landed on the ground floor. He felt blood pool around his head from a tear in the skin. His wrist bone was broken, as was his leg. He lay for a moment his screams dispersing and he just relaxed, the physical pain distracting from the emotional pain.

He heard a shout from the front doors and Eclipse seeing his lord, lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs. He runs over and his purple eyes dim with a great grief as he gathers Raenef into his arms. Cradling the boy seeing Raenef's small sad smile Eclipse felt a small sob grow in the back of his throat. A soft sigh escaped Raenef than he turned against Eclipse's check. "I knew you would come…" he whispered and then he starts to cry.

_Disclaimer: Demon Diary doesn't belong to me._

Depression is a terrible thing. I've had it, and still do, but am safely on pills and pretty much emotionally happy.

Please, if you feel like killing yourself, get help. Wasting your life like that isn't fair to you or the people who love you.

Please…be careful, you only have one chance at life, don't throw it away.

You might think the characters are OOC but depression can happen to anyone, even Raenef.


End file.
